


May I Kiss You

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Confessions, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Will you grant the prince a quick smooch?





	

                “May I kiss you?”

                The sudden question took you off guard. You felt every muscle in your body tense despite the warm feeling rising to your cheeks and the butterflies you felt in your stomach as the prince dreamily gazed at you.

                _I’m not dreaming, right?_ You blinked, wishing you could somehow inconspicuously pinch yourself to see if this was reality or not. _Surely he’s not talking to me?_

                “You don’t have to look so flustered.” Noctis chuckled as he still continued to peer at you. His blue eyes were always so beautiful and entrancing, and you found yourself unable to look away. “Or you can always say no if-”

                “No… I mean… yes…” You covered your face with your hands and Noctis only laughed more. _How embarrassing! I’m making a total fool of myself in front of the prince!_ You took in a deep breath to try to calm yourself down. _You can do this… He’s just messing with you anyway, or maybe not considering everything we’ve been through._

                It wasn’t exactly a secret that Noctis had more feelings for you than he let on, but he never made any moves on you besides flitting in and out of flirting. Out of all the years you knew him and worked by his side, he seemed as if he couldn’t make up his mind on whether or not he wanted to enter a romantic relationship with you. You were glad he was finally deciding to take it up a notch with you, but you weren’t sure if you liked his awkward approach. Even though it was kind of cute.

                “Was that a yes or a no,” he teased. You heard the heel of his boots click against the dusty stone of the balcony as he walked over to you. You felt his presence right in front of you and within seconds you felt his hands on yours. Despite the roughness of his hands, his touch was gentle as he pulled your hands away from your face. You locked eyes with him and that was the worst mistake of the afternoon.

                “I take that as a yes,” he whispered, his face dangerously close to yours.

                _Why is he this way?_ “You could’ve just kissed me instead of making this awkward.”

                He hummed as he brushed your hair away from your cheeks. He seemed to study your face forever and you were fed up with it. Out of your burning embarrassment in the entire situation you leaned in and kissed him yourself. It was seconds later when you realized this might’ve been the worst decision of your life.

                _This was a horrible idea._ You wanted to reverse your actions when Noctis didn’t kiss you back and instead stood there like a limp noddle. You started to pull away from him, but one of his hands grabbed your waist while the other gently grabbed the back of your neck to keep you from leaving. You tensed, but when he finally kissed you back you relaxed.

                The kiss was fleeting, but you felt breathless when he finally pulled away. When his blue eyes met yours you started blushing all over again and dropped your eyes from his.

                “Look at me.” He gently touched your chin to get you to look at him again. Time seemed to stop when he whispered, “I love you.”

                You were sure the shock on your face was apparent, but before you could react he pressed his lips against yours again in a slightly longer kiss.

              “I love you too,” you finally whispered once he let you go.

                His eyes lit up and a smile lined his lips before he kissed your forehead. He cleared his throat to say something more, but he was interrupted by Ignis’ sudden voice.

                “There you two are-” The older man fell silent once he noticed how close you two were standing and how flushed your cheeks were. “Bad timing?”

                “ _Really_ bad timing.” Noctis sighed and you giggled against his chest.

                “I’ll just tell Gladio you’re _busy_.” Ignis shot a disapproving look in your direction before disappearing almost faster than he appeared through the doorway.

                “Thanks!” Noctis called after him, but his words were lost in the wind.

                “Is this the reason you skipped out on your lessons?” You accused him and his cheeks reddened.

                “No… we just happened to be in the same place at the right time.” He feigned indifference at your question, but you knew it was true. He might’ve been lazy, wasn't like him to completely skip a lesson.

                  _He is right about that though._ “Well, don’t keep Gladio waiting.” You gently pushed off of his chest to take your leave, but he grabbed your wrist.

                “But we’re not done here yet.” He pulled you closer again. “He’ll understand.”

 _If scalping you is an understanding then OK, Noct._ You bit your lip, not answering him right away. “You know he’s going to kill you later when he figures out why you’re missing.”

                “Then we hide.” He smirked. “So… care to spend the evening with me?” He cocked an eyebrow at you and you had to admit it was the sexiest thing he’s done in a while.

                You tried to push away your sudden embarrassment again and forced yourself to look him in the eyes. “Under one condition.”

                “And what’s that?”

                “You give me a proper kiss later.”

                He smiled softly. “That can be arranged.”

                “Noctis!” Gladio’s voice bellowed from inside the house. You flinched when you heard a door being slammed open.

                “Shit…” The prince groaned under his breath.

                “Your duties await you. I’ll catch you later.” You walked away from him and stepped back inside the house just before a very angry Gladio barreled past you towards Noctis. You did not want to be in his way when he was angry.

                _I hope he doesn’t get in too much trouble._ You kept walking, the sound of Gladio chewing Noctis out fading the further and further away you got. You pulled your phone out of your pocket when you reached the living room.

                **_See you after practice in the garden._** You quickly typed out on your phone and sent it to Noctis. You weren’t sure when he’d be done with Gladio, but you were completely free for the day and you really wanted to see him later.

                “Heard your boyfriend is in trouble,” Prompto’s voice reached your ears just as you put your phone away. You looked up to find him walking towards you with a grin on his face.

                You scoffed at the word boyfriend. Prompto had always urged you and Noctis to get together, so you knew he would be thrilled to hear that you two were finally together. “Yeah, but when isn’t he in trouble?”

                The blond laughed. “That is true. Gladio’s going to keep him out all day now though.”

                You shrugged. “I guess I’ll just have to play the waiting game then.”

                Prompto grinned. “I hate that game, but you know… you and I can go shopping while he’s busy. Remember those shoes you were telling me about?”

                “And that jacket you wanted.” You smiled. “Let’s go. I’m driving though.”

                “You _always_ drive.” Prompto scowled in mock anger as he followed you towards the front door. “When will it be my turn?”

                “Hopefully never if we both want to live.” You grabbed your jacket from the coat hook by the front door and grabbed the car keys out of the basket. “Now let’s get going and hopefully by the time we’re back Noct will be off of his punishment.”

                “Cool with me.” Prompto slipped his shades over his eyes and followed you out the door. “As long as you take me to get a milkshake after all of our hard shopping.”

                “Deal.” You smiled at him again as you unlocked the Regalia and slid into the driver’s seat. You could live for a day of shopping with your friend, but by this evening you were hoping to see Noctis again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you liked it, please press that kudos button or leave a comment. It's much appreciated :)


End file.
